


Trapped

by zury (azurezury)



Series: The Hunt [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, lycan!johanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale's fears manifest in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during chapter III of The Hunt

Running.

He's running in circles.

Panting he pauses, leaning heavily against a tree as he fights to catch his breath. He doesn't stop long; the howl echoes all around him and he stumbles forward, darting into the dark foliage. He doesn't know where he's going. Only that he needs to get away or the wolf will catch him. Catch him and sink her mighty jaws into his throat, his hot blood staining her muzzle and those eyes full of sinister pleasure. His lungs burn with exertion and his throat is dry with thirst.

He splashes through a creek, stopping to look around and try to plan his next escape route. How did it come to this - where he is the one being hunted? The howl is closer this time and a woman's laugh echoes in his ears. He wades through the cold water, his shoes sloshing and his shirt clinging. He comes into a small clearing. Trees everywhere. He thinks about climbing one but what's the point. She'd just climb up after him. An anguished sound leaves his throat as he realizes there is no escape. He drops to his knees, fingers digging into the soft earth.

"Giving up already?" His head snaps up. She stands before him, deep red lips curved in a wicked smirk. "I didn't take you as one to give up so easily." She stalks forward, surprisingly silent despite the heels that she wears. She comes over to his kneeling form, a crop appearing in her hands. The leather tip tucks under his chin, lifting his gaze to hers.

"Perhaps I made a wrong choice in hunting you down?"

He grits his teeth and launches himself at the lycan, body slamming into her and knocking her onto the ground. They roll, fighting for dominance. Her nails rake down his back, shredding his shirt. Suddenly he's on his back, and in the strange way dreams work, they're both naked and panting. She has her nails digging into his shoulders, keeping him trapped beneath her. She leans down, pressing her nose into his neck and inhaling deeply. "You smell absolutely delicious." A rough tongue slides up his neck and he groans, the sensation shooting straight to his groin. "I could just eat. you. up." Her fangs are digging into his neck and he gasps, hips bucking as she breaks the skin and laps at the beading blood. "Like that, don't you? I knew you would." She draws back and her lips are still blood red but dripping. Her face hovers over his and the blood drips into his open mouth, a metallic tang slipping down his throat. She threads a hand through his hair and grips the locks, forcing his chin up as she inspects him. A hand releases his shoulder to come up and cup his cheek, a thumb sliding along his eye. "You have the prettiest eyes." She whispers before her lips claim his. 

This kiss is hot and heavy, the flavor of blood mixing in with the taste that is purely her - earthy with a hint of spring sweetness. Her tongue pushes into his mouth and he opens himself to the invasion. His own hands are in her hair, gripping the strands tightly and keeping her close to him. The feel of her breasts pressing into his chest make his breath hitch and they break apart, panting heavily. "I can't wait to see what else those lips can do." She chuckles breathlessly. 

He can't either.

All thoughts of trying to take back control are lost when her lips are on his throat and her body sliding down his own. "A-ahh!!" He cries out as her teeth scrape over his collarbone and her lips attach to a nipple. Claws tease the other one as she continues her oral assault, teeth applying just enough pressure that makes him want to explode. A part of him feels disgusting and ashamed for being so easily felled by this female lycan. But the other part of him can't give a damn. Those claws of hers scratch down his taunt belly, playing with the smattering of dark hair before her hand cups his heavy cock. Her thumb swipes along the head, smearing the precum along the tip. He's squirming underneath her, incoherent words leaving him. He can't think straight, especially when she starts to pump him, pausing only once to let go of his nipple so she can lick the palm of her hand, making sure to exaggerate the drag of her tongue that has him bucking his hips for more. She sits back on his legs and he props up on his elbows, watching in a hazy daze as she grabs his cock and starts to pump again. His eyes fall shut as his hips find a rhythm with her hand. 

"That's right handsome," She purrs. "Feels so good I know." That rough undertone has his ears begging for more. He jerks when her hand pulls away and he finds himself opening his eyes to beg for more, but he's stunned by the sight of her bending down between his legs. Her hair tickles the inside of his thighs as she tilts her head. A pink tongue darts out and trails up the underside of his cock and he almost comes undone. This is nothing like back home, where a quickie in the slag heap was all any boy (or girl) had to look forward to. Her hands force his thighs farther apart and her lips give a chaste kiss on the leaking tip before her mouth engulfs him, wet heat tightening around his arousal. He's breathing harshly through his nose as his head spins. A pressure is building up inside of him and if she keeps bobbing her head up and down like that, he's not going to last. 

The straw that breaks him is when her teeth oh so gently graze his flesh as a hand comes up to squeeze his balls. He gives a shout as a wave of pleasure washes over him as he happily goes under. 

\-----------

Gale wakes with a start, his heart racing and his skin slick. There's a wet patch in the covers and shame quickly erases the high of the dream. He pushes the covers off and stuffs them into the dirty clothes. Dawn is creeping over the horizon and he heads for the shower, not wanting anyone to find him sticky and half hard.  A cold shower does him good and he shrugs the dream off as the high stress he's been under. And for the rest of the day, he refuses to think about bright eyes and dark lips.


End file.
